dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan 4 Gohan
Summary Gohan destroys the Power Ball before going after Super 17, but even with his new found power it isn't enough to take him down as he is knocked away with a kick. Gohan is pummelled by Super 17 as he tries to use his Ultimate Soaring Dragon Strike against before being knocked into the crater left by Goku's Final Explosion. Gohan uses Masenha, but Super 17 simply dodges it as he lacerates the area and heavily damages the area. Super 17 grabs his left energy blade and "snaps" it as he punches Gohan in the face; sending him through a cliff. Super 17 continues to overpower Gohan as Pan gives the last senzu beans to the others allowing Goku to return to fall strength while Gohan continues to fight against Super 17 alone. Goku transforms into Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 and punches Super 17 in the face, but Super 17 manages to recover from the attack grabs Goku by the neck before throwing him into Gohan. Super 17 uses Photon Beam on Gohan, but he dodges it and continues to dodge Super 17's attacks as he follows up with Death Bomber. Goku dodges each of the energy blasts as does Gohan, but Vegeta is hit in the arm by one. Goku and Gohan attack Super 17 together and attempt to overpower him with teamwork, but he is able to block each of their attacks before sending them hurtling into the ground. Goku feels his emotions have become wild and unchecked, and remembers King Kai's training. In the months that he was training under King Kai; he was trained in order to relax his emotions while in his Super Saiyan forms in order to keep his thinking clear and undeterred. As a result his aura becomes relaxed as does his facial expression and takes on state that Chronoa calls the State of Tranquillity. As a result of gaining calm mind while transformed; Goku enters Kaio-ken x4 and proceeds to punch Super 17 in the face, but it only just fazes him while Gohan joins the fight and proceeds to adopt the same Calm Mind as Goku and continues the fight along with him, but his power has a barely increased. He continues to fight against him, but it is long by Gohan's calm mind is undone after becoming frustrated at Super 17's power and reverts to his Super Saiyan 4 state as a Goku kicks him in the head as Super 17 begins to initiate his Electro Eclipse Kamehameha having grown bored of the battle as Goku charges his Kaio-ken X4 Kamehameha X10 while Gohan uses Kamehameha X10. As they fire their energy waves the Father-Son Kamehameha X10 clashes with the Electro Eclipse Kamehameha and immediately the clash of beams creates giant energy sphere. As they struggle to get an edge in the energy clash; Pan and Goten join them as they fire their own Kamehameha into mix turning the Father-Son Kamehameha X10 into the Family Kamehameha. Trunks decides to join in the energy struggle by powering up to Super Saiyan 3 and using Super Galick Gun while Vegeta enters his Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form and joins his son with his own Super Galick Gun. Bulla flies over to the area as energy clash causes massive shockwaves and earthquakes in the area; reshaping the Land of Korin and decides to assist by using her Galick Gun. Gohan charges through the energy wave and uses his Ultimate Soaring Dragon Strike against Super 17 as he encourages Android 17 to awaken. He flies back over to the others and fires another Kamehameha X10 while encouraging Android 17. Battle *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4/Mastered Super Saiyan 4/Mastered Super Saiyan 4: Kaio-ken) & Gohan (Super Saiyan 4/Mastered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17 (Cell absorbed) *Goku (Mastered Super Saiyan 4: Kaio-ken), Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Goten, Pan, Vegeta (Strengthened Super Saiyan 2), Trunks (Super Saiyan 3), & Bulla vs. Super 17 (Cell absorbed) Category:Fanga